


The one where Noora is awfully quiet

by Ofneons



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, aka they all a little queer, barely there OC for the sake of the coming out arc, noora has so many feelings, so much coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofneons/pseuds/Ofneons
Summary: Noora held her at the door, gently, by the wrist, and whispered a broken, sincere "Thank you," followed by a louder, but nonetheless fragile, "If she asks again I'll tell them."OrVilde has a hard time coming out, Noora has a harder time, and Eva really doesn't care. (Ft. mama Sana).





	The one where Noora is awfully quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there might be mistakes, I know, I'm sorry, this was rewritten and rewritten in two, very tiny, nights. Enjoy, tho.

It's almost summer break when the first decently warm day of the year comes, and with it brings shorts, t-shirts, and iced tea - actual ' _tea with some ice cubes, Vilde, sugar-free,_ " as promised by Noora, as she spreads thick, sweet-smelling sunscreen on Eva's shoulders. Vilde doesn't pause her speech to thank her but lets Noora fill her cup almost to the brim and takes it without complaining. It would be just another regular day if not for the heat. Sana is seating up against a tree, squinting harder at Vilde by the second, now and then throwing in sarcastic comments that only get Vilde more flustered and defensive about whatever Russ buss argument they're having. Chris is frozen, jaw lazily dropped, glancing between the both of them as if she were watching a tennis match, constantly turning left and right. There's a banana sandwich in one of her hands with two bites missing, that had first been chewed before the argument began, and eventually fell still on Chris's cheeks, while she attentively watched her game of _"tennis"._ Then, there was Eva, legs thrown over Vilde's, head resting on Noora's chest, playing music on her phone loudly enough that Noora could hear the beat despite the fact that Eva was wearing earphones. Noora is more than comfortable. She's gotten used to the constant touches and smiles, the overall joy of always being surrounded by girls, which happily doesn't come with a wave of guilt anymore after Vilde had asked for the fourth time if Noora was a lesbian and Sana had very rapidly replied, "Are you?", which had resulted in a long night, full of warm-inducing red wine, hair caresses, talking and some crying (on Vilde's part) because Vilde had realized that, perhaps, she was queer. Noora had felt a kick on her stomach, then, hearing the words from Vilde's mouth felt foreign, selfishly as if they had been stolen from Noora's brain. That was just the beginning of the night. By four am, Eva had admitted that she, as well, might be bi, while attempting to comfort Vilde, just after she had confessed how creepy she felt in her own skin, looking at gorgeous girls like her friends differently. It was when they all swore that it wasn't creepy or weird that she did it, that Noora had felt much better about herself, too. Drunkenly, Eva had shrugged and announced that she wouldn't even pretend she hadn't had fantasies about almost everyone in that room, and Noora's cheeks and neck had turned scarlet red, at the same time that Chris let out an exaggerated snort. Noora had felt the discomfort clammy in her hands and heavy in her conscience, before, but hearing Eva so nonchalantly talking about the same things Noora had gone through was the first step to Noora realizing that she wasn't so alone in the world, as a girl who liked girls in Norway.  
That night, Noora 'fell asleep' first, white-blonde hair sprawled across Sana's thigh, and when the latter managed to drag her up and into Eva's empty room, Noora held her at the door, gently, by the wrist, and whispered a broken, sincere "Thank you," followed by a louder, but nonetheless fragile, "If she asks again I'll tell them." Noora is cloudy, and stubborn, but she's also good at picking up things, especially telling signs in her best friends' expressions, and when they come with relentless cries to leave Noora alone with the sexuality questions... It doesn't take long for the later to realize what it means. (Sana knows, and honesty feels a little closer).  
Sana chuckled, unpreoccupied, "Vilde was just projecting her feelings, she'll leave you alone." Sana had a funny way of showing her feelings, as it turns out. She deadpanned her words but pulled Noora closer by the waist, didn't budge when the smaller girl curled herself into black clothing with ease. Against her collarbone, Noora nods, messily, her breath warm on Sana's pulse point, and breathes through a hiccup. The sigh is a little heartbreaking and a little precious, a still moment in the chronologic history of a friendship that Noora almost wants to photograph (Sana doesn't do hugs, not really). Just as Sana begins mentalizing herself that Noora's about to cry, however, the latter disentangles and distances herself from her, with the corners of her mouth smudged, her previously deep stained cupid's bow almost pink. They don't talk about it, after that, Noora slips silently between the covers and Sana smiles once, softly, before turning around, with a final wish of goodnight. Noora buries under those covers her secret, too, and months pass before it comes up again.

 

Now, as they chill under the sun without concerns or stress, she finally feels compelled to let it all out. She's been talking to a girl, or rather, a girl has been talking to her, while she fumbles awkwardly, but adorably, with her words, and sings her laughter against the other's neck, leaves red stains where her throat bobs, whenever Noora comes close enough to kiss her, and backs away at the last moment, chuckling, dragging her lips against a warm neck, instead. Her name is Valerie, and she's more American than Norwegian but has lived in Oslo for a couple of months, enough that she's met and engaged with Noora at the gay bar Elskind always takes her to, and Val's dark and tall, and sinfully gorgeous, and Noora definitely didn't find her again through Tinder. _Definitely_.   
Although Noora wants to tell them the truth, any sentence containing the word 'Val' or 'lesbian' ends up dying at the end of her throat, makes it bob with nerves and anticipation. Her chance to speak comes when Vilde decides to take a sip of her iced tea, and it's fearful and rushed, barely understandable, but it's what Noora can manage with the nerves she's built up by holding it in for so long.  
"I've been dating someone."  
As soon as the words are out, Eva sits up in a rush and with the brusk movement and all the surprised questions coming her way, Noora is left a bit disorientated. When Chris speaks up above the others and asks if she's ' _done the cha-cha-real smooth with them, yet_ ', though, they all pause for a moment to laugh, in a chorus of " _Chris!_ " and laughter. Noora notices that she doesn't say _'he',_ and it makes her heart and belly flutter. It should be easy, perhaps, coming out to such amazing, understanding people (and a very bisexual Vilde), and yet, it isn't, because saying it out loud means giving closure to years of self-doubt, and no one is ever quite ready for that. For a moment, Noora forgets that the attention is on her, and they're again just a bunch of teenage girls getting some solar rays on a tiny blanket, until Vilde, calmer, begins the questionary again.  
"When are we meeting him?" She asks, shifting so she's sitting on her toes, practically bouncing with excitement (and that's her, calmer), "What's his name?"  
Noora avoids looking at Sana, as to keep herself from remembering how hard the process of accepting herself was. Instead, she smiles bashfully, eyes on her chipped nail polish. "Her name is Valerie, and she's available Friday night if you are." It's a shame that she doesn't look at Sana, whose her eyes are clouded with pride, but Noora does hold Eva's stare for a while, shoving her playfully when she welcomes Noora ' _to the team_ '. Vilde is practically singing arrangements for Friday, between repeating that she always ' _knew it_ ', and Chris throws some ' _I'll always have your back_ ," type of stuff at her, but all Noora can focus on is her own heart beating in her chest, the white-hot feeling of relief, and the knowledgeful nod that Sana gives her when Noora, finally, works up the guts to look at her. No one seems surprised except by the fact that Noora came out to them, at last, and later, before they finish getting ready for Ingrid's first summer party, Noora slips her phone in her pocket, a satisfied grin on her face, as she wraps both her arms around Eva's neck. 

"Who was that?" She asks, breathless, and already a little drunk. Noora shrugs, with only a tiny smile left. 

"Just a friend catching up, I'll tell you later," Noora promises. Eva doesn't question her further because Vilde shoves the champagne bottle right between the both of them, giggling wickedly and effectively separating Noora and Eva. Everyone's having fun, and Noora feels lighter than air, emptied out of her secrets, and for a few weeks, the feeling never goes away, until she settles back into normality and honesty becomes her new-normal. 

* * *

> **From: Noora**
> 
> Come over on friday, then? the girls want to meet you 
> 
> **From: Valerie**
> 
> Ofc, but I want a preview of Noora Saetre's dress up routine before dinner. Preferably, without the 'getting dressed' part.
> 
> **From: Noora**
> 
> Not how you spell my last name ;) see you friday
> 
> wear the pretty nude lipstick I like?
> 
> **From: Valeria**
> 
> Anything for you, Saetre.
> 
>  

 

 

 


End file.
